Remember the Past
by Hermine H
Summary: Der Summary steht drinnen!
1. Vorwort

 

* * *

**_Remember The Past_**

_by Hermine H._

* * *

Es hat nichts mit den üblichen Harry Potter Geschichten zu tun. Es ist eher eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Um was es in dieser Story geht, werdet iht spätestens im zweiten Chap sehen und deshalb bitte ich euch, das zweite Kapitel zu lesen, um zu wissen, um was es geht.

Da ich aber nicht so bin, verrate ich euch, wer in meiner Story vorkommt.

Es handelt um die Entstehung von Hogwarts und seinen Gründern. Wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben, wieso sie Hogwarts gebaut haben und wieso ihre Freundschaft dann zerbrochen ist. Es ist meine Version des längst vergessenen und unbekannten. Deshalb habe ich meine Story auch so genannt.

Ich bitte euch auch noch, zu reviewn, damit ich weiß, wie die Story bei euch ankommt. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht besonders sicher bei der Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir helfen könnt.

Viel Spaß!   
Eure Hermine H. .

* * *


	2. Kapitel 1

**_REMEMBER THE PAST_**

**__**

_**1**_

Eine kalte, stürmisch, verregnete Nacht, wie sie seit langer Zeit üblich war, wurde zu einem der merkwürdigsten Tage überhaupt. Niemand hätte ahnen können, dass sich die Ereignisse in dieser Nacht, bis in die Zukunft ziehen würden. Die Menschen führten wie immer Kriege und töteten alles und jeden, der sich gegen sie stellte. Die Leidtragenden sind immer Kinder und jüngere Menschen, die durch solche Taten sterben. Wer hat denn überhaupt mit diesem Krieg angefangen? Keine einzige Person konnte sich an den wahren Grund erinnern, warum sich die Krieger bekämpften. Vielleicht war es Rache oder auch um jemandem etwas zu Beweisen oder aus Langeweile oder auch aus Gier! Keiner kannte die Gedanken der mächtigen Könige, die zu dieser Zeit herrschten. Sie waren böse, mordlustig, geisteskrank und kümmerten sich nicht um ihre Untertanen, so wie es sich normalerweise für einen guten König gehörte, aber diese Tatsache haben sie wohl verlernt. Niemand in diesen Ländern kannte mehr die Bedeutung der Wörter: Liebe, Hoffnung, Zuneigung, Vertrauen, Freundlichkeit, Freundschaft, Glück und Frieden. Natürlich kannten sie die Wörter und auch deren Bedeutung, aber niemand traute sich auch nur eines dieser Wörter zu gebrauchen. Man konnte nie wissen wem man vertrauen konnte oder nicht, denn die Spione der verschiedensten Könige, waren überall und niemand outete sich über sich selber. Die Menschen hatten nur mehr Kontakt zu ihren engeren Mitmenschen – Eltern, Kinder, Geschwister, aber nicht einmal bei ihnen waren sie sich sicher, ob sie ihnen volles Vertrauen schenken konnten. Wer hatte diese Saat des Misstrauens überhaupt verbreitet? Wie bei den Kriegen wusste keiner eine Antwort, aber dennoch war es für viele eine schreckliche Zeit, viele kannten nichts Gutes mehr. Wenn man überleben wollte, musste man so sein, wie der Rest des Volkes, bloß um zu überleben, andernfalls hatte man keine Chance und man warf sich selber den Wölfen zum Fraß vor. Es gab auch viele Regeln und Gesetzte, welche tagtäglich erweitert wurden, ebenso umgeändert und auf den Marktplätzen konnte man immer eine aktuelle Liste sehen. Wer gegen eine dieser Regeln verstoß, wurde je nach Grad des Vergehens bestraft. Eigentlich war es egal, denn alle Strafen endeten auf dieselbe Weise.

Für diverse Verbrechen wurde man geköpft, den Wölfen oder anderen Tieren zum Fraß vorgeworfen, verbrannt, gefoltert oder man musste in einer Grube leiden. Die Person, die darin gefangen war, wurde zwar gepflegt, aber auch nur so viel, dass sie überlebte um sie dann, wenn es regnete, qualvoll zu Grunde gehen sah. Diese Strafe wurde dann angewandt, wenn wieder Regenzeit herrschte, aber diese Strafe erhielten nur die Kriegsgefangenen. Wenn das Verbrennen oder die anderen Strafen nicht schmerzvoll und qualvoll genug wären.

‚Sterben' oder ‚Wartet nicht, hängen!', gehörten unter anderen zu den meist verwendesten Wörtern jener grausamen Zeit. Verbrecher wurden dem Gericht vorgeführt, aber es war alles nur zur Schau gestellt, um einen guten Eindruck zu machen, dass die Verurteilten ihr Schicksal verdient hatten. Einige vermuteten zwar, dass den Richtern und den Geschworenen egal war, ob jemand unschuldig oder schuldig war, womit sie richtig lagen. Niemand traute sich jedoch ein Wort gegen sie zu sagen, um nicht auch so zu enden, denn die Richter, waren hoch angesehen und vom König selbst bestellt. Richter waren ganz anders als heute. Sie verurteilten ohne auch nur die Wahrheit zu wissen. Bei einem Fall wurde sogar bewiesen, dass er unschuldig war, aber gehängt, wurde er trotzdem.

Schrecklich waren zu dieser Zeit auch die Verbrennungen, die einen großen Aufschwung fanden und den Großteil der Todesopfer brachten. Vorwiegend waren es Frauen, die auf dem Scheiterhaufen landeten. Wenn sie etwas konnte, was eine andere nicht konnte, wurde sie angeklagt eine Hexe zu sein und vor Gericht gestellt. Natürlich konnte man dem Mann so eine Schande nicht lassen, denn wenn einmal eine Frau angeklagt wurde, war dies auch der Untergang des Mannes. Hatten die Männer andere Frauen im Sinn, auf ledige, klagten sie ihre Ehefrauen an, sie verhext zu haben. So schnell konnte man seine Frau loswerden und eine neue heiraten. Männer hatten immer die besseren Positionen, Frauen waren immer nur dazu da, um zu kochen, Kinder zu kriegen und alles zu tun was der Ehemann wollte. Hatte sich eine Frau gegen ihren Mann gestellt, wurde sie gesteinigt oder sogar umgebracht, von ihrem eigenen Mann. Für den Mord an seiner Frau wurde ein Mann nie vor Gericht gestellt, es hießt dann immer: ‚Er hatte sicher einen Grund dafür!' oder ‚Hätte ich an seiner Stelle auch getan!'. Wäre die Situation umgekehrt, hätte man die Frau gefoltert und gequält, bis sie keinen Lebenswillen mehr in sich hatte und qualvoll starb. Nicht einmal ein Begräbnis hatte sie erhalten – nichts!

Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Verbrennen auf dem Scheiterhaufen einem König zu verdanken war. Die Legende besagt folgendes:

_Eine Frau wurde auf einem Schlachtfeld gesehen. Sie war Bürgerin jenes Landes, welches verloren hatte und wanderte nun umher und bedachte jeden leblosen Körper mit einem eiskalten, ja so gar freudigen Blick. Ein Soldat sah sie und wusste, dass diese Frau damit zu tun hatte, dass sie verloren hatten und fast das Ganze Heer starb. Der Soldat musste dies seinem König berichten! Er stand auf, war wie durch ein wunder unverletzt und ging geradeaus auf die Frau zu, packte sie grob am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich. Sie wurde vor dem König auf die Knie geworfen. Der König sollte über sie urteilen, aber die üblichen Strafen waren für solch ein Vergehen zu harmlos. Was für eine Strafe konnte man einer Frau geben, die im Feuer des Gefechtes so einen Blick wagte und auf dem Schlachtfeld ruhig dahin schritt? Feuer! Feuer, genau das war es! Diese Frau musste brennen, ebenso wie die Soldaten die ihr Leben lassen mussten. Sie sollte für diese Tat büßen und zwar auf die Art, wie die Männer wegen ihr ums Leben gekommen waren. Die Frau beteuerte ihre Unschuld, aber man glaubte ihr nicht und sie wurde vor Gericht gebracht. In dem Ort in dem sie wohnte, waren alle Bürger zur Verhandlung erschienen. Diese erschraken, als sie die Strafe hörten, aber als sie den Grund erfuhren, war ihnen alles egal. Danach brachte man die Frau mit Gewalt auf den Marktplatz, wo bereits ein riesiger Scheiterhaufen wartete. Man band sie an den Pfahl, nahm die Fackeln in die Hand und setzte das Holz in Brand. Die Frau weinte und beteuerte immer noch ihre Unschuld, niemand zeigte Mitleid, denn die Frau zeigte in den letzten Momenten ihres Lebens nicht einmal Reue. Das Feuer loderte und wurde immer wärmer, die Frau schrie, als das Feuer ihre Haut berührte und sie langsam von außen verbrannte. Langsam verbrannte die Haut, es war qualvoll, alles stand in Flammen, die Frau mitten drinnen. Niemand hatte einen Menschen bisher so schreien gehört. Geköpft wurde vor den Bewohner eines Dorfes, aber gequält wurde noch nie jemand. Dies war das Erste Mal, dass jemand so sehr litt und zwar vor den Einwohnern. Die Zeit verging, langsam. Schritt für Schritt. Immer noch hörte man die Frau schreien. Doch noch etlichen Stunden wurde es still, man hörte nur noch das Knistern des Holzes und spürte die Wärme des Feuers. Bis in die Morgenstunden brannte der Scheiterhaufen noch. Als dieser aufhörte zu brennen, fand man nur noch Asche vor. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub! So wurden die Überreste der Frau einfach so in die Luft geworfen und mit dem Wind mitgetragen. Wenn seit diesem Zeitpunkt eine Frau etwas Merkwürdiges, etwas Unvorstellbares oder etwas Übernatürliches konnte oder tat, wurde sie vor den Bewohnern ihres Dorfes auf den Scheiterhaufen gestellt und verbrannt. Das Urteil lautete: „Hexe!"_

_Vor den Scheiterhaufen schrieen die Leute: „Hexe! Hexe! Hexe!" Bis zuletzt wurde die Frau gequält. Sie konnte noch so unschuldig sein, aber wenn jemals eine Frau als Hexe beschuldigt wurde, wurde sie gnadenlos auf den Scheiterhaufen geworfen. Eine neue, grausamere Art den Frauen zu zeigen, dass sie wertlos waren, wurde geboren._

Niemand zweifelte daran, dass die Frau diesen kalten, amüsierten Blick hatte, aber entsprach es wirklich der Wahrheit? Dass werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Aber eins weiß man, eine Legende, enthält immer einen funken Wahrheit, auch wenn es noch so unglaublich klingen mag.

Die Zeiten und Regentschaften der Könige wurden immer grausamer und brutaler, niemand konnte etwas gegen diese tun, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem sich das Schicksal und die Zeit der Menschen um einiges verändert hatte. Zwar wurde es nicht gleich besser, so etwas benötigt seine Zeit, aber ‚mit Zeit kommt Rat'.

Junge Menschen hatten sich gegen die Könige gestellt und wurden nun verfolgt und als Gotteslästerer bezeichnet. Diese jungen Menschen wollten sich nicht dem Willen beugen und flüchteten in die weit entfernten Berge. In Höhlen schlugen sie ihre Reviere auf und überlegten sich Pläne, wie sie diesem Grauen ein Ende bereiten konnten. Der Kampf, der wichtigste den es je gab, welcher nicht allzu bekannt war, aber dennoch die Geschichte und die Zukunft prägte, begann.


	3. Kapitel 2

_**2**_

Das Wetter änderte sich nicht, es blieb konstant so wie es immer war, man konnte machen was man wollte. Es war wie verhext. Es schien fast so, als würde das Wetter durch die Könige kontrolliert. Mutter Natur und Gott schienen sich von den Menschen verabschiedet zu haben. In den Dörfern hörte man kaum noch Vogelgezwitscher, alles war anders. Die Menschen litten unter der Herrschaft der Könige und niemand schien etwas gegen sie unternehmen zu können, aber man musste doch etwas machen, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Deshalb schlossen sich einige junge Menschen im Alter von 19 bis 25 zu einer Anti-Terror-Gruppe zusammen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, wurde nach ihnen gefahndet und ein Kopfgeld war auch auf sie ausgesetzt worden. Warum war das so? Naja, weil sie die Bevölkerung versuchten aufzuhetzen und den Königen gefiel das überhaupt nicht, also mussten die Widersacher aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Die Widersacher hatten aber keine Lust umgebracht zu werden und deshalb verschwanden sie, ohne das jemand etwas davon mit bekam. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung wo sie waren, denn diese Gruppe von Kämpfern, zog sich in die Berge zurück. Viele der Einwohner glaubten, dass es dort spuckte und wer sich dort hinein wagte, kam nie wieder zu den Lebenden zurück. Bangen gab es unter der Gruppe schon, ob es wohl wirklich so klug wäre, diese Ruhe zu stören und die Geister und Monster zu ärgern. Nach langem überlegen, gingen sie in den Wald hinein und niemand hörte je wieder etwas von ihnen – zumindest kein Muggel!

Die Größe der Gruppe konnte niemand schätzen, es sind auch nur Vermutungen viele es denn gewesen sein könnten. Aber vier von ihnen, waren und sind bis heute noch sehr bekannt, aber nun lasst uns ihre Geschichte erzählen.

Wie bereits erwähnt wurde, gingen die Menschen in ein ihnen unbekanntes Gebiet, nicht wissend, was auf sie wartete. Die Gruppe errichtete sich ein Lager, mit Feuer und einigen Räumlichkeiten. So gut wie möglich versuchten sie es sich bequem zu machen, aber auf Gras und Blättern konnte man nicht besonders schlafen. Sie versuchten aber das Beste aus ihrer Lage zu machen. Die Zeit verging, ohne das sich etwas Merkwürdiges zutrug, aber auch ohne eine Idee, wie sie ihren Mitmenschen helfen konnten. Keine Ideen, keine Möglichkeiten, es wirkte irgendwie aussichtslos, aber mit Hilfe hätten sie nie gerechnet. Zumindest nicht mit so einer Hilfe.

Es dämmerte gerade, die Sonne tauchte die Baumspitzen und die Gipfel des Gebirges in dunkles Rot, es wirkte fast so, als ob sie bluten würden. Irgendwie war es Furcht einflößend, aber auch ein traumhafter Anblick. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass sich ihr Leben derart verändern würde, aber dem Schicksal kann man nicht entgehen.

Das Feuer wurde entzündet und die Gruppe saß um die Feuerstelle. Alle blickten in die lodernden, wärmenden, Licht spendenden Flammen. Sie waren alle in ihre Gedanken vertieft, als sie durch ein Geräusch hinter ihnen daraus aufschreckten. Das Geräusch, nein, es waren mehrere Geräusche, sie kamen von überall, man konnte nicht zuordnen aus welcher Richtung sie kamen. Die Menschen schreckten hoch, sahen sich teils panisch um, aber egal wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengten, sie konnten nichts erkennen. Wie auch, wenn sie nicht nachschauen gingen. Aber wer würde freiwillig gehen? Keine ging, sie hatten alle zuviel Angst, bis auf einen. Er erhob sich und nahm ein größres Stück Holz und machte sich daraus eine Fackel und ging damit aus der Lichtung hinaus in das Dickicht des Waldes. Die anderen in der Gruppe wussten nicht was sie davon halten sollten, es war doch zu gefährlich, wenn einer alleine ging. Jedoch blieb der junge Mann alleine, niemand folgte ihm, alle blieben an der Feuerstelle sitzen bzw. stehen und warteten auf seine Rückkehr.

* * *

Der junge Mann, der in der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwand, war niemand anderes als der 23jährige Godric Gryffindor, ein zukünftiger Gründer Hogwarts. Er war mutig und edelmütig, hatte Manieren, konnte aber auch recht witzig sein.

Mit der Fackel in der Hand kämpfte er sich durch das dichte Gestrüpp. Er blickte umher, jedoch fand er nichts. Er gehörte ebenso wie seine Freunde zu der Widerstandsgruppe und kämpften für eine bessere Zeit. Jedoch kannten die Bewohner des Dorfes, wo sie herkamen, nicht alles über ihre Mitmenschen. Sie konnten nämlich das, was andere nicht konnten. Viele Frauen wurden verbrannt, weil sie angeblich zaubern konnten, aber jemanden, der dies wirklich konnte, wurde noch nicht verbrannt, zumindest hatten die Soldaten des Königs noch nie eine richtige Hexe oder Zauberer verbrannt. Godric gehörte zu ihnen, er war ein Zauberer, er gehörte einer alten Familie an. Seine Vorfahren gehörten zu den Kelten, welche ebenfalls magische Fähigkeiten hatten. Über seine Herkunft war Godric sehr stolz, aber seine Eltern hatten ihm beigebracht, dass er seine Kräfte nicht gegenüber den Muggeln einsetzen sollten. Er zauberte zwar, aber um nicht erkannt zu werden, musste er sich tarnen.

Wieder dieses Geräusch, es kam immer noch von allen Richtungen. Godric ging weiter gerade aus, bis er jemanden an einen Baum gelehnt stehen sah. Er ging auf die Person zu, jedoch schien diese nicht viel Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Als Godric dicht vor der Person stand, blickte diese zu ihm auf und bedachte ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick, der verdeutlichen sollte, dass er bloß in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Jedoch schien Godric ganz anderer Meinung und sprach die Person an.

„Verzeihung, wer sind Sie?", fragte er. Keine Antwort. „Ich fragte, wer sind Sie?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", antwortete die Person schroff und schien nicht der Stimmung zu sein, netter zu wirken.

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht höflich ist?"

„Ja und? Das ist nicht Ihr Problem."

„..."

„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Nein. Dazu, dass es mir die Sprache verschlägt, braucht es mehr. Glauben Sie mir, ich kann sehr hartnäckig sein, um das zu bekommen was ich will."

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, aber an mir werden Sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen. Ich lasse mich von niemanden ausfragen, dass sollten Sie sich für das nächste Mal merken. Wobei ich hoffe, dass es kein nächstes Mal gibt."Die Stimme des Fremden war kalt und rau. Er bedachte Godric mit einem giftigen Blick, aber Godric wich nicht zurück. Godric würde mit Sicherheit nicht so leicht aufgeben, dass würde dieser Typ auch noch merken.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie keine Angst vor mir", sagte der Fremde mit dem kühlen Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Wieso sollte ich vor Ihnen Angst haben?", fragte Godric.

„Wissen Sie das nicht?", antwortete der Fremde mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Haben Sie noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass man Fragen nicht mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortet?"

„Dass muss mir wohl entfallen sein."

„Dann sagen Sie mir doch woher Sie kommen und wer Sie sind." Godric lenkte das Thema geschickt um, aber der Fremde viel nicht auf seine Schwankung ein, sowie andere Personen.

„Ihnen werde ich sicher nichts über mich erzählen."

„Da habe ich wohl keine Chance, dass Sie mir erzählen wer Sie sind, aber ich werde Ihnen sagen, auch wenn es bei Ihnen auf kalte Ohren stößt, wer ich bin."Darauf sah ihn der Fremde nur abwartend an. „Ich bin Godric Gryffindor."

„Salazar Slytherin."

„Wie?"

„Sie haben mir Ihren Namen gesagt, ich sage Ihnen meinen. Es ist nur höflich."

„Da haben Sie Recht", antwortete Godric. „Aber was machen Sie hier alleine im Wald?"

„Dass wollen Sie nicht wissen."

„Wieso glauben Sie, dass es mich nicht interessieren würde?"

Salazar blickte gen Himmel und überlegte was er sagen sollte, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Godric und sprach: „In dem Dorf in dem ich wohnte, hatten sie wieder einmal eine angebliche Hexe verbrannt. Ich sah zu, sah schon viele auf solch qualvolle Weise sterben. Es ist grausam dieses Bild zu sehen. Bevor ich verschwand, haben sie meine Mutter beschuldigt, dass sie eine Hexe sei. Sie wurde nur beschuldigt, weil mein Vater gestorben ist, aber keine äußerlichen Verletzungen hatte."

„Was ist daran so verkehrt, dass jemand keine äußerlichen Verletzungen hat? Es gibt viele die natürlichen Todes sterben, also wieso der Aufwand?"

„Die Leute brauchen einen Sündenbock. Ich konnte, kann und werde diese Muggel nie verstehen, wie sie ihre eigenen Leute umbringen."

„Muggel?"

„Ja, dass sind ...."

„Ich weiß was Muggel sind, aber woher kennen Sie diesen Ausdruck, es sei denn, Sie haben jemanden in Ihrer Verwandtschaft, der von den Kelten abstammt."

„Ja, da haben Sie Recht. Wie ich dann annehme, Sie ebenfalls."Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, welche Godric mit einem Nicken beantwortete.

„Meine Mutter wurde auf den Scheiterhaufen gestellt und das Feuer loderte. Ich stand nur so da und starrte mit abwesendem Blick auf sie. Meine Gedanken kreisten darum, wie ich ihr helfen konnte. Ich wusste auch, dass sie sich helfen konnte, aber anscheinend, wollte sie nicht mehr. Ich konnte aber nicht zu sehen, sie so leiden sehen, deshalb habe ich einen Zauber gesprochen und die Flammen zum Erlischen gebracht. Jedoch war meine Mutter bereits tot – es war nichts mehr zu machen. Die Muggel auf dem Platz drehten sich zu mir um und starrten mich mit offenen Mündern und Angst in den Augen an. Die Soldaten die das Ganze mitbekommen hatten, griffen mich plötzlich an. Mit Gewähren, die Bauern und Bürger mit einfachen Mitteln, die aber gefährlich sind. Ich verteidigte mich und schleuderte weiter Flüche auf sie, bis alle Muggel Schmerz verzerrend auf dem Boden lagen. Ich stand über ihnen und blickte auf sie hinab, nur ein kleiner Junge regte sich noch und sah mich an. Ich schritt auf ihn zu und sagte ihm: ‚Richte deinen Eltern und den Bewohner aus, dass sie einen großen Fehler begannen haben und meine Rache grauenhaft wird.' Danach verschwand ich und bin in diesen Wald hier."

„Sie wissen, dass es grausam ist, gleich ob Mörder oder nicht. So eine Strafe hätten sie auch nicht verdient. Sie müssen noch einiges lernen. Niemand sollte anderen etwas zufügen, was man nicht will, dass man es anderen tut."

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich es Ihnen nicht erzählen soll. Es war ein großer Fehler und glauben Sie mir, ich weiß nicht wieso ich Ihnen das Ganze gesagt habe."

„Vielleicht weil Sie Reue zeigen und Ihnen Ihr Tun leid tut?"

„Nein, ich habe es genossen sie leiden zu sehen und glauben Sie mir, ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

„Aber wieso?"

„Wieso ich das Ganze genieße?"

„Ja."

„Ich wollte Rache und es ist Genugtuung. Ich kann Muggel nicht ausstehen, sie haben meine gesamte Familie ausgelöscht, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ich soll nun auch noch Mitleid haben?" Salazar war sauer und ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf. Er drehte sich um und schlug mit Wucht auf den Baum hinter ihm ein. Godric sah dem Ganzen nur zu und wartete, bis sich Salazar etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Sind Sie jetzt fertig?", fragte Godric ruhig.

„Was?", fragte Salazar sichtlich genervt.

„Ich will nur wissen, ob Sie sich jetzt abgeregt haben?"

„Wenn Sie genau wissen wollen, bin ich noch sauerer auf die Muggel. Sie haben es nicht verdient zu leben."

„Gewisse Muggel sicher nicht, aber andere sind wirklich freundlich."

„Woher wollen Sie dass bitte wissen?"

„Ich kenne sie."

„Ich kenne auch Muggel, aber glauben Sie mir, die sind das komplette Gegenteil von freundlich."

Eine Stille war eingetreten. Niemand von den Beiden sagte ein Wort, man hörte nur noch den Wind, der durch den Wald hindurch wehte.

„Bei mir ist es ähnlich", sagte Godric und Salazar musterte ihn. „Ich bin in einer Gruppe, die sich gegen die Grausamkeiten der hiesigen Könige gestellt hat. Wir werden deshalb verfolgt. Aus dem Grund sind wir hier im Wald."

„Und warum sind Sie dann ausgerechnet hier bei mir gelandet?"

„Wir haben ein merkwürdiges Geräusch gehört und ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. Ich habe mir eine Fackel genommen und habe mich auf den Weg gemacht. Immer wieder hörte ich das Geräusch und immer aus allen Richtungen. Ich dachte mir, dass es irgendein gefährliches Tier wäre, aber da würden die Geräusche nicht aus allen Richtungen kommen. Dann habe ich Sie hier stehen gesehen und wollte wissen, ob Sie vielleicht wissen, wo her sie kommen."

„Ich habe die Geräusche gemacht. Ich musste mich irgendwie abreagieren und habe etwas experimentiert."

„Verstehe", antwortete Godric schlicht.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso ich mit Ihnen so reden kann", sagte Salazar. „Normalerweise bekommt niemand ein Wort aus mir heraus und wenn, ist es ein Fluch."

„Ja, ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich Mittel habe, um jemanden zum Sprechen zu bringen."

„Ich würde Ihnen aber raten, dass nicht zu oft zu machen oder sie bekommen es wirklich mit mir zu tun."Salazar wirkte wieder eiskalt und sah sich in der bereits schwarzen Gegend um. Man konnte gerade noch die Umrisse der Bäume sehen, aber auch nur, weil die Fackel Licht spendete. Das Licht wurde immer weniger und es wurde Godric schlagartig bewusst, dass das Licht sicherlich nicht ewig brennen würde, aber er musste noch zurück zu seinem Lager.

„Was denken Sie gerade Godric?"

„Wie ich wieder zurück zu meinem Lager komme, obwohl meine Fackel fast erloschen ist. Es ist ein ziemlich weiter Weg dorthin. Sie können mich ruhig begleiten."

„Danke nein, aber ich bin nicht gerne unter Gesellschaft."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Sie müssen ja nicht alles über mich erfahren. Es reicht das was Sie bis jetzt wissen und mehr werden Sie mit Sicherheit nicht über mich erfahren."

„Glauben Sie mir, die anderen und ich, wir sind nicht giftig und wollen Sie sicher nicht umbringen."

„Nein, ich bin lieber alleine."

„Dass glaube ich Ihnen nicht", sagte Godric und Salazar wirkte überrascht. „Niemand ist gerne alleine, dass können Sie mir nicht vormachen und außerdem ist es eine Bitte von mir für Sie. Wenn es Ihnen nicht gefallen sollte, dann können Sie ruhig gehen, aber kommen Sie erst einmal mit mir mit, dann können Sie sich immer noch entscheiden."

Salazar sah Godric an. Eine ganze Weile blieben die Beiden so stehen und sahen sich an. Zeit verstrich, bis Salazar seine Stimme erhob und sprach: „Einverstanden! Sollte es mir nicht gefallen, dann kehre ich sofort zurück und Sie lassen mich in Ruhe."Salazar hob drohend seinen Finger und deutete somit auf Godric, welcher nur ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Salazar erhob seine Hand, sprach eine Formel und auf seiner Hand trug er ein Feuer.

„In welche Richtung?"

„Dort wo der höchste Gipfel ist am Fußende, wo die letzte Lichtung ist, mit der Höhle."

„Die Beschreibung sagt mir jetzt aber viel", antwortete Salazar sarkastisch.

„Tut mir leid. Sie müssen einfach nur dorthin, wo die Höhle mit der Waldlichtung am Fuße des Berges ist. In der Abenddämmerung leuchtet der Berg blutrot."

„In Ordnung, dann gehen wir."

Mit diesen Worten gingen Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor auf die Lichtung zu, wo die Gruppenmitglieder Godrics bereits nervös warteten.

* * *

„Ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen um Godric", sagte eine junge Frau. „Er ist schon zu lange weg. Was ist wenn ihm etwas passiert ist?"

„Keine Angst, er weiß schon was er tut", antwortete ein Mann. „Er hat bis jetzt immer die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen."

„Wie du meinst John", antwortete die Frau.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein Rascheln, alle drehten sich in Richtung Osten woher es kam. Dieses Mal kam es nicht von überall, sondern von dieser Richtung, da waren sie sich sicher und sie blickten gespannt auf den Rand des Waldes. Was würde sie jetzt wohl erwarten? War es gefährlich? Sie wussten es nicht.

Plötzlich hörte man keinen einzigen Ton mehr, es war still – zu still!


End file.
